Premium messaging services allow entities, such as corporations, to receive messages using specialized destination identifiers. For example, premium Short Messaging Service (SMS) systems allow abbreviated dialing codes, known as short codes, to be used when transferring an SMS message. Instead of using a full 7 or 10 digit telephone number to direct a text message, a user is able to direct a message to a number with fewer digits (e.g. 5 digits). Fewer digits may be easier to remember and easier to enter than full length telephone numbers. Therefore, short codes are desirable for entities requesting information in messages from users (e.g. when requesting user votes via SMS).
Unfortunately, there are a limited number of possible short codes and even fewer more desirable short codes, such as short codes with easy number combinations (e.g. 12345) or short codes that correspond to words spelled out on the dial pad. A premium SMS system is only able to allow a single entity to use a given short code at a given time. Therefore, other entities wanting to use a particular short code must consider other short code options.